mr and mrs Uchiha
by hinata1997
Summary: In a world where ninjas stop existing , some are still there . They are the world most deadly assasins , their identity is a secret even from each other . meet mr and mrs Uchiha
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys it's hinata1997 so this is a new story inspired from a movie , i've been thinking of doing this story a long time ago so the main paring will be sasuhina . Enjoy.

' ': thoughts/ « »: speeches

/.

Chapter 1

Sasuke stared at the clock hanged on the wall in front of him , it seems like time was slower , he then glanced at his wife sitting in the chair beside him , she was the most beautiful woman he ever saw in his life , how much he loves her! He never thought that one day , he the great Uchiha Sasuke will ever marry or even fall in love , and he's pretty sure she loves him back , then what are they doing in the marriage counselor's office . The young woman entered the room ,she has blond hair tied in a high ponytail , she took a seat in front of the couple , looked down at her block note then said : « well, mr and mrs...Uchiha, my name is ino yamanaka»

«I'm Sasuke Uchiha »

«and I'm Hinata Hyuga »said Hinata with a lovely smile

«Uchiha!...Hinata Uchiha»corrected Sasuke

«whatever »responded Hinata

«ok...so there's some tension in the air and that's why we're here to solve those little problems » said ino with a lovely smile

'Heh little problems you say you have no idea how it's complicated' thought Sasuke smirking to himself

«ok first let me say we don't need to be here»said Sasuke annoyed

«so you have been married five years»said ino with a serious voice , the fashionable glasses she just weared gave her a more mature look

«six»replied Hinata quickly

«five,six years , so this is like a check up for us»said Sasuke smirking to hinata he still hadn't forgive her for dragging him here a smirk which hinata had ignored

«very well then, let's begin , on a scale from 1 to 10 how happy are you as a couple?»questioned ino still keeping her serious look

«eight»responded Hinata quickly

«wait...ten being perfectly happy ...and one being totally miserable or?»asked Sasuke glimpsing to his wife

«just respond instinctively »said the blonde

«ok...eight»said Sasuke this time looking directly to his wife that just nodded in approval

«how often do you have sex?»asked the therapist

«I don't understand your question!»said Hinata trying to hide her embarrassment

«yeah... I'm lost...is that a 1 to 10 thing?»asked Sasuke

«as one very little or one nothing because technically speaking zero will be nothing?»said Hinata turning her conclusion to a question

«that's right...and so what ten?»said Sasuke rubbing the back of his neck

«constant...not stopping for like»said Hinata looking at her husband's face with smile her cheeks flushing slightly

«nine?»said Sasuke facing ino

«eight or maybe six»said Hinata

«ok not six we are not that miserable»said Sasuke turning his gaze to his wife again

«it's not a 1 to 10 question, it's just as simple as that how often you have sex?»affirmed ino

There was a long silence as hinata stared at her foot and Sasuke find the wall a more interesting subject

«how about this week?»asked the yamanaka

«including the weekend?»said Sasuke without realizing that he said it out loud

«sure»answered the therapist with hope , a hope that vanished quickly as she felt the awkward silence between the couple

«I think it's time we start the individual therapy, i will start with you mrs Uchiha»said ino , the two women watched as the stoic Uchiha left the room then looked at each other

«so mrs Uchiha if I'm well informed you are the one who asked for this therapy »started ino

«yes»answered Hinata playing with her weeding ring as she remembered the happiest day of her life

«and why did you think you needed a therapy couple ?»

«well...there's this huge space between us and it just keeps filling up with everything that we don't say to each other...what is that called?»answered the blue haired woman with a sad smile still not leaving her ring alone

«marriage,it's called marriage»said ino with a smile«what don't you say to each other?»continued the young therapist

«ahhh...~a little laughter~ emf»the question just caught Hinata out of guard

«how honest are you with him?»asked ino with another serious face

«pretty honest , it's not like i lie to him or something , it's just that we have our little secrets, everybody has secrets»said Hinata with a smile . After writing something down the young yamanaka asked Hinata to switch places with her husband . The young man walked in the room as he passed by his wife he remembered the first time he walked pass her that moment when his heart stopped for the very first time just for a second, for a moment of a blink everything has changed. Without realizing it Sasuke was already sitting on the chair and bombarded by questions, questions he only responded by nodding or hnning he than said with his cold voice «ok let me make it clear, i love my wife...but sometimes...i fell like...ugh»

«you probably feel like you're the only ones experiencing this , but there are millions of couples that have exactly the same problem»said ino with a reassuring smile

'Heh, yeah right if you only knew, we have nothing to do with a normal couple' thought Sasuke, he was suddenly pulled out of his thoughts with the sound of the door that opened revealing his wife , she set next to him in the other chair , avoiding his stare

«so i have a last question for you two describe how you first met»said ino

«oh it was in colombia»answered Hinata with a smile

«yeah five years ago»finished Sasuke

«six»said Hinata with a little angry tone

«right, five six years ago»said Sasuke realizing the huge mistake he just made 'troublesome woman!what in the world was I thinking when i said yes ' he then remembered his first meeting with Hinata, a smirk appeared on his lips at the memory...

/

Ok so that's all for the first chapter i'll try to update as soon as possible , please leave a review, I know the first one isn't that interesting but there will be more interesting chapters, I promise


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys i hope i wasn't to long , so thank you so much for following my story , any suggestions are welcome, I hope I won't disappoint you ok so now let's move to the story

""Speaking/ ''thoughts

Ps :thanks for the advice **HimeHaeDen**

/

**Chapter2**

Sasuke was facing the receptionist who was flirting with him but he wasn't focusing with her he was looking at the picture on his phone

'i'm here to work , not get laid'thought Sasuke rolling his eyes at the squealing brunette in front of him, she was acting like a teenager, he looked back at his phone to send a message when he heard the sound of high heel shoes .

You see Sasuke has developed a sharp hearing ability due to his "work" , the sound was very clear

'Hnn very confident footsteps' thought Sasuke smirking he then raised his head to see whose footsteps were those

And there she was standing, she was gorgeous , she was wearing a white long skirt along with a halter white top, her dark blue hair was landing gently on her naked back as she looked to the reception with her so hypnotizing lavender eyes

Hinata walked through the hotel hall she can still hear the sound of the planes passing . it's true that there was a war but she never expected the country to be so calm . she looked around , her gaze stopped at a very handsome man standing a few steps away , he was in good shape 'hot' thought Hinata . The blunette eyed him , with his way of standing she can say he's a quite confident guy 'ehh another arrogant guy !'

"Seniora! Esta sola?"(translation: are you traveling alone miss?)said a Colombian man stopping hinata's analyzing thoughts but Hinata didn't answer him , even though learning languages was part of her job she always sucks in spanish , the man kept asking the same question as he tightened his grip on the weapon on his hand

Hinata knew she was going into trouble , she herself tightened on the sharp item she was holding in her back

"No , està conmigo!" Said Sasuke walking toward the blue haired girl (translation: no she's with me)

The handsome man came near Hinata putting his hand on her back which caused Hinata to a have a shiver, the Colombian man smiled to the 'couple' as they passed walking him

"Just keep walking, and act normally "whispered Sasuke

They were walking quietly when they heard the policemen scream "hey!" , without realizing it both of them were running , they entered a room quickly and closed the door , placing one ear on the door Hinata heard footsteps passing before exhaling in relief

She turned around to see the handsome guy staring at her

"So who come a girl like you traveling on her own in Colombia"said Sasuke with a smirk

"I'm big enough to take care of my self mr..."

"Sasuke Uchiha "said the raven-haired boy Sasuke wasn't much of a flirting guy he just thought 'why do i need to be so serious, I'll finish my job then have some fun'

"For my defense I forgot my identity papers in my baggages that's why the police was after me " answered the girl pulling Sasuke from his thoughts

"Emm interesting"said Sasuke putting both his hands on the door trapping the girl

"So aren't you going to thank your rescuer?"said Sasuke still keeping his smirk

"You just spoke a sentence in spanish, I wouldn't call that a rescue" said Hinata with a glare

"If you're feeling so needy Uchiha-san why don't you go to the receptionist I know she'll be happy having to entertain you"finished the blunette moving away his arm before opening the door

" are you sure?" Asked the Uchiha making fun of her

" i was right you're just as arrogant as I thought, adios jerk"said Hinata before closing the door

Sasuke was still standing there no girl has ever rejected him , they usually be screaming and begging him to look at them 'well that's a new one'

**Xoxoxoxoxo**

Sasuke walked around the restaurant looking for a place, why in hell has he chosen the only restaurant with no empty seats

When he suddenly bumped into someone

"Hey can't you look where you're going"said the girl

"Well , hello stranger we meet again " said Sasuke with a smirk

"Uchiha-san , looks like you enjoy running into me"said the blunette almost smirking

"It's not me who's running after you it's fate who keeps putting you into my way"answered Sasuke

"I'm sorry but I don't believe in things such as fate or destiny " said Hinata

"Excuse me señorita, i have found and empty table for you"said a waiter interrupting their conversation

" i was here first"glared Sasuke to the poor guy

"Yes but I have important matters to take care of , i can't wait " said Hinata glaring to the Uchiha

"Emm...m-maybe y-you could s-share the table"stuttered the waiter interrupting their glaring contest

"Emf...fine"said the girl braking the eye contact with Sasuke

"Hn"said Sasuke following the waiter around the restaurant

the table for two was next to the window ,the view was amazing , you can see the beach from here ,some people were making a huge fire and dancing around it along with the musicians playing but you can hardly here it due to the noise in the restaurant

Sasuke was now sitting in front of the girl whom he realized don't know the name , but doesn't really matter

"So Uchiha-san did you get laid yet?"said Hinata smiling

'Well that's a way to break the ice' thought Sasuke as the waiter put the plates in front of them

"I'm not here to get laid" answered Sasuke with a cold voice

"Really!because your actions says the opposite " said Hinata before putting the fork in her mouth

"When i said to thank me I really meant to thank me"said Sasuke with a smirk

"Mheh"said Hinata raising an eyebrow

"And for the distance thing , I wanted to a have closed look on your face"said Sasuke still smirking

"And so did you like what you saw?"said the blunette teasing him

"You should never judge a book by its cover"said Sasuke sarcastically , but the girl wasn't listening anymore she was looking from the window, she was looking at the people dancing,well that was Sasuke thought , but she was actually looking at a women playing with her daughter on the beach , and she thought maybe if her mother didn't die she would have chosen a different path

**Flashback**

_"Why are you here?your father had make it clear to you not to come and see me" said neji hinata's cousin _

_"I'm here to be your new disciple " said Hinata with watery eyes _

_"And why's that?"_

_"He thinks I'm worthless...worthless like my mother, he always had wanted a boy , he says that a girl can't be a good ninja, but he's wrong, I'm gonna prove it "_

_" the world is very cruel it won't go easy on you , you will have to kill , to murder , you who can't even crush a bug do you think you will be able to handle this?"_

_"It doesn't matter anymore they took what i have most precious, when you see your own father kill your mother nothing matters"said Hinata with a weak voice _

_"And you want to belong to a world like this"said neji turning his head away his little cousin had always suffered and he wants to protect her he have promised to his father _

_"If you really care then make me your student, soon or later the elders are going to decide that i'm in the clans way and they gonna order my death , so help me prove them wrong "_

_"And what next?"_

_"I will join the kunochi organization and will be a skilled ninja who kill only murderers"_

_"Lesson number 1 never trust anyone , doubt your own relatives"said neji wiping away the tears on the girl's cheek_

_**End flashback **_

Sasuke eyed the girl in front of him , she was so sad , her beautiful face can carry well the emotions, she can easily make your heart melt , but why was she sad?

"Hey don't you think it's a bit noisy " said Sasuke pulling her from her deep thoughts

"Hn"answered Hinata showing the guy she was listening

"Let us get out of here"said Sasuke standing

" let us?"said Hinata raising an eyebrow

"Yes, you still didn't thank me, let's go to the beach "answered Sasuke holding out his hand

"Ok"said Hinata smiling

Sasuke was pulling the girl out of the restaurant toward the beach , there was a bar over there so he sat with her

They had a couple of drinks while the music was playing, they didn't talk much , well basically Sasuke wasn't of the talkative type and it didn't bother Hinata

"I thought you said you had something important to do"said Sasuke as he found that the silence was becoming awkward

"So it talks!"said Hinata raising an eyebrow

She stood up her glass of whiskey still in hand , passing next to Sasuke she whispered "i bet it can't dance "

Hinata walked toward the fire where couples were dancing passionately, took a sip of her drink before throwing it in the fire in a very seductive way causing the fire to burn higher

With a smirk on his lips Sasuke followed her , and they began to dance , putting his hands on her waist to pull her closer , they danced to the rhythm of the music which was very slow and sensational

He turned her around and was not holding her from behind as he whispered " you're pretty bold today , I like this side of you better than the aggressive you"

"And you are less arrogant then I thought, and a pretty good dancer too,charming"said Hinata now facing him her hands around his neck

They kept dancing until they were alone , they didn't notice the beach was empty, they didn't notice neither that the music was over , they kept dancing without music, without focusing what was around them , without time or space

Both were hypnotized by the others eyes she kept looking into his dark ones and he kept looking into her pure ones

Even when it started raining, and that without realizing it they shared a kiss ,like they were used to it ,no one was surprised though , it's like time has stopped, has frozen .

Only to the sound of the girl's phone they broke the kiss smiling to each other as they realize they were socked to the bones

"I have to go"said Hinata looking at her feet

"Will i see you again?"asked Sasuke raising her chin to him with one hand and holding her hand with the other

"I don't know, maybe , I'm really late , i have to go " said Hinata, slipping her hand from his gently, she began to run

"Wait I don't even know your name "yelled Sasuke so she can hear him

She turned around for a moment and smiled "it's Hinata...Hinata Hyuga "she said before disappearing throw the darkness of the night

'Hinata...what a lovely name' thought Sasuke smiling to himself

/

**Omg I finished it I hope you liked it i'm not sure if it's good enough well at least I'm satisfied with the end of the chapter. **

**Anyway see you next time I'll try to update soon, leave reviews pls :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys I hope you are excited because this is chapter 3 , a big thumb up for HimeHaeDen **

**/**

**Chapter 3**

Hinata was resting on her hotel room after she took a shower , last night was very tiring for her even though she was the youngest kunochi in her family since generation, yes she was a skilled ninja , she did surprise a lot of people especially her father, he never thought she would be so good in the "family business ", but he never was proud of her , he still thinks she's a shame to the family only because of her gender

She closed her eyes as the memories of last night started to fill her mind up

**Flashback**

_Hinata was fighting more then twelve men, her plan didn't turn out as she expected it , it seems that they have been alerted about her little visit. This is probably the longest mission ever it started at midnight and it's now 9am ,She had fulfilled the mission successively and now was trying to find a way out after her enemies has discovered she killed their leader ._

_'Good thing I wore a mask or they probably discover who i am' thought Hinata kicking one man on the face with her leg_

_The young girl jumped on a table as an armed man was purchasing her , he threw some knifes but she avoided them easily thanks to her byakugan , an old ninja technique used by her family since generations. She pulled out her kunai and threw it on the man who fell immediately, when suddenly her phone rung , well generally she wouldn't answer but it was a private number 'maybe it's lady tsunade '_

_"Hello"said the girl _

_"Hey it's me " said the voice from the other line_

_"Sasuke !"said Hinata with a lightning voice _

_"I see your happy to hear my voice "said Sasuke _

_"Wait how did you get my phone number?"asked Hinata as she roll down to avoid being hit by a sword _

_"I have my ways" he said _

_"Impressive " answered Hinata she was smiling forgetting that she was still in the battle _

_"I'm like you Hinata, I don't believe in fate and destiny, before you disappear last night you said we'll meet again and I don't want it to be accidental "said Sasuke with a smirk _

_"It's only 9 am , i see I was on your mind all night long like you were in mine " said Hinata before realizing she said that loudly _

_On the other line a smile has appeared on Sasuke lips , he was about to say something but he heard a huge crash on the other line_

_"Hey what are you doing? Are you fighting or something?"said Sasuke raising an eyebrow _

_"Fighting!whaaat!...that's ridiculous,i'm just...hold on a second "answered the girl nervously before knocking out one enemy _

_"Emm..I'm just ...babysitting " she said_

_"Babysitting!in the morning?"said Sasuke _

_"No till the morning, a friend has asked me to take care of her brothers and they're quite noisy "_

_"Em i see , so i was wandering if i can see you in the afternoon?"_

_"Oh... I.."_

_"Hello Hinata?are you still their?"_

_the call has ended one of the men has kicked the phone from Hinata's hand causing it to fall into pieces _

_"Arghh ,how dare you,DON'T YOU KNOW IT'S HARD TO FIND A NICE GUY NOWADAYS!"screamed Hinata in anger , her phone was broken and she didn't even answer Sasuke. She was now pissed ,her byakugan was fully activated,she attacked with no mercy and no holding back _

_**End of flashback **_

_Hinata _opened her eyes to look at the clock , it was midday, there are still hours before her date with Sasuke 'wait what ?date!' The girl's cheeks were warm just with the mention of the word , she didn't have a serious relationship since high school, she did had dates but only with guys her family wanted her to meet, and after she decided to leave the house she didn't really care about dating 'but he didn't hear my answer, what if he thinks I didn't agree and we didn't choose the place '

With determination she stood up walked out of the room and went to the reception , with a kind smile she asked the man standing behind the computer if she could have Sasuke's Uchiha room number, the guy melting from her beauty gave it to her immediately. She went to the room wrote on a paper and sledded it under the door , then left satisfied with her action .

**Xoxoxoxoxo(meanwhile)**

Sasuke was standing in front of the big building, to his big surprise it was surrounded by the police, he went to the crowd to see what was going on

"What happened?"said a woman, Sasuke was now listening carefully

"The head of this company was murdered"answered another woman

"How terrible!"commented an old lady

"Not only was he murdered ,some employees are dead and some are badly injured "said a man

"It seems more like a massacre!"

"They deserve it don't you know they sell weapons to our enemies just to favor a new war , ehh we are not even done with this one"commented another

"Hey look over there they're getting out another cadaver "

"It's not another cadaver, there's only one death the other are just injured or knocked out ,please people stop gossiping "yelled one officer

Sasuke looked at the man on the bed , he wasn't dead just having a kunai on his chest 'wait what?a kunai!ninjas'

Sasuke walked away and pulled out his phone

"Hello , it seems like we have a problem " said Sasuke

"Yes i'm watching the news, we have competition "said the other voice from the other line

/

**Ok , I finally finished this chapter I've written it like 3 times ****,****always changing my mind , well it's supposed to be longer but I think some suspense won't hurt you ;) , well anyway I'll promise more Sasuhina progress in the next chapter, spectacular progress , just leave a review **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey you guys are so amazing , i'm so sorry for posting this late it just i had exams and I also was a bit depressed because naruto has ended:( but that's why we have fanfictions so our stories will never end and so that we can choose the perfect end , now up to the story **

**/**

**Chapter 4**

Sasuke opened his hotel room, as he walked in, he saw a paper on the floor , he picked it up , a smirk has appeared on his lips as he read what was written on it : _it's Hinata sorry for not calling you back , if you still want to meet me i'll be on the beach where we danced _

_**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**_

Hinata was looking at the sunset on the dark blue sea ,the braids of her indigo hair was on the sides of her cheeks 'I shouldn't have come, he won't come'

She turned around to leave and bumped into someone "I'm sorry "said Hinata before raising her head from the hard chest , it was Sasuke

"Hey you came"said Hinata with a smile

"I'm the one who asked you out, remember!"said Sasuke with a smirk

"So it's a date then?"asked Hinata

"Hn, so what are we doing ?"said Sasuke

"Emm...I thought...you were the one"said a confused Hinata

"Relax, I'm just kidding " said an amused Sasuke

"So where are you taking me today?"asked Hinata as she started to walk

"If I tell you it won't be a surprise"said Sasuke holding Hinata's hand 'pff I'm being ridiculous,why am I even holding the girl's hand ?wait why am I even here?'thought Sasuke, he then looked at the excited girl next to him and remembered why he came

(A few minutes later)

"A FUNFAIR!"said Hinata with a wide smile

"I knew you'd like it , but I didn't expect that reaction "said Sasuke raising an eyebrow

"It's because i never went to one before "said Hinata with a blush

"Seriously you never went to a funfair when you were a child "said Sasuke taking Hinata's hand and walking in

"It's because my mother died when i was young "said Hinata with a sad smile

"I'm sorry " said Sasuke realizing his mistake

"It's ok, oh come on we are here to have fun"said Hinata with a smile

She dragged Sasuke around, they first ate pop corn , they shared a cotton candy, well it's Hinata that insisted on that , they are now in front of a shooting game

"Let me guess you want me to win you a teddy bear "said Sasuke rolling his eyes,why don't he even get out of here ? 'because you're the one who asked for this, remember 'said a tiny voice in Sasuke's head

He shoot the targets easily and took the little teddy bear and gave it to the girl, with a smile Hinata accepted it

"You know Sasuke-san winning the price for the girl is so cliché nowadays, let's play against each other , the loser will have to pay "

"Pay for what?"asked Sasuke

"The winner will decide "said Hinata taking the water gun between her hands

"Ok , but i won't go easy on you "said Sasuke with a smirk

"You shouldn't underestimate me"answered Hinata

**Flashback **

_**"**__You shouldn't underestimate me Itachi " said a young Sasuke _

_"I'm not underestimating you, it's just you are too young to hit that number of targets " said Itachi poking his little brother's forehead _

_"You were younger when you broke this record" said Sasuke crossing his arms on his chest _

_He then took a position, he focused all his chakra on his feet and jumped high, he pulled out his shurikens and throw them. He then landed on the ground breathing hardly due to his efforts _

_"That's great Sasuke you hit most of them"said Itachi prasing his brother _

_'But not all of them, I'll never be as good as my older brother 'thought Sasuke _

_**End of flashback **_

Sasuke was pulled out of his thoughts with the sound of the machine dinging, Hinata has won , yes he wasn't focusing but a skilled ninja can't be defeated that easily " and one big teddy bear for the pretty lady" said the man giving to the girl her price

"Where did you learn to shoot like that?"asked Sasuke taking away the tiny bear he won earlier to her , it was little compared to the one she just won .

"Hey!i want that back, you take this one _"_said Hinata giving him the huge teddy bear

"Wait so you won that for me , that's surely not cliché at all"said Sasuke with a smirk

The couple walked side by side in silence well , they were silent but there was a lot of squealing fangirls around them admiring the handsome didn't really bother Hinata but it did bother Sasuke that's why he put his arms around Hinata's waist and hold her firmly, Hinata couldn't help but blush , she had overcome her stutter when she was a teenager but any sort of physical contact with a man will always have that effect on her except maybe for an enemy

Sasuke looked at her flashed face , a smirk appeared on his lips 'am I making her nervous?' He let go of her , looked at his swatch then said

"We have to go now or we're going to miss it"

"Miss what?"asked Hinata confused as she was pulled by Sasuke

"The surprise, I told you about"answered the raven haired man

They arrived to a big wheel , Sasuke paid the man and told him something while Hinata was still confused. They took a seat together as the machine started to work , the spinning motion was slow

"Did I tell you i'm afraid of highs ?" Said Hinata as she grabbed Sasuke's arm firmly

"Well I never thought a girl like you would be afraid of highs"said Sasuke looking at her

"A girl like me?"frowned Hinata

"Yes a dangerous girl " said Sasuke with almost a cold voice

"Dangerous?"asked Hinata eyes wide

"You are dangerous when you smile " said Sasuke this time looking away

"How's that?"asked Hinata with a relief for a moment she thought he had discovered her secret

"Your sudden smiles always surprise me. They're interesting but dangerous enough to make my heart race"said Sasuke with a slight blush , still looking away

'Oww that's cute!so he do have a soft side after all' thought Hinata

The silence between them was broken by the sound of the machine that stopped , they were in the hair, they could see all the city from this point , it was dark you hardly can see the buildings

"What happened, why did it stop?"asked Hinata looking down

"It's ok just enjoy the view, I thought of showing you this the first time I saw you smile " said Sasuke with a calm voice

'Show me what?'thought Hinata . She immediately had her answer, suddenly the dark city lightened up, every building , every street had his lights on , it was amazing, that magical moment was just so perfect that it made Hinata smile like the happy child she never was

"I visited Colombia when i was a child and i had a fight with my older brother so i run away from the hotel,it was getting dark so i hided in this big wheel ,and when i arrived to this spot , this happened and i was so happy of the spectacle that I forgot my anger "said Sasuke with a faint smile

"Sasuke that's...Amazing!i really love it "said Hinata still amazed

"When i first saw you smile , i had the idea of showing you this place"said Sasuke this time facing Hinata

"Do you know you're a charmer?do you always say those kind of things ?"asked Hinata

"Really if I'm a charmer, then you must be a witch because you cursed a spell on me Hinata Hyuga "answered Sasuke

**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

Sasuke was now taking Hinata to her room , they had a lovely afternoon, after leaving the fun fair they went to a little restaurant and had dinner, they were silent but this silence wasn't akward

After a few moments they reached Hinata's room, the blunette opened the door then looked at Sasuke

"Thanks for everything you've done today " said Hinata with a smile

"By the way you won in the shouting game so what are you asking for?"said Sasuke putting his arm on the hard wooden door

"Emm, I have no idea , what would you ask for?"said Hinata

"I'll probably want this " said Sasuke before leaning down and gently pressing his lips on her soft ones, the contact gave Hinata a shiver

"I'll tell you when i made up my mind"said Hinata before going in her room and closing the door leaving a smirk on Sasuke's lips. She leaned against the door blushing hardly, she took a breath then opened the door again , Sasuke was still standing there , she said with a smile

"Emm i wanted to tell you that...this is so much more from what I wanted to tell you " she pulled his face closer to her and pushed her lips hardly on his which caused Sasuke's face to redden , he didn't expect that one coming, circling her waist with his arms Sasuke pushed his tongue into Hinata's mouth, whom arms were around his neck, he then pushed her inside the room still not breaking the passionate kiss . Finally gasping for air he said "you have no idea what you're putting yourself through "said Sasuke his forehead glued to hers

"You neither " said Hinata unbuttoning Sasuke's shirt

He hold her in the air as she circles his waist with her legs, closing the door he carried her to the bed , at that moment when love just bloomed , both didn't know the huge step full of risk they just took together.

/

**Ahhhh finally the end, I really thought i'll never finish that one , leave reviews, oh sorry for the mistakes if there's any , anyway i hope you liked it please leave reviews to encourage me :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys it's me again, I apologize again for my mistakes, English isn't my first language :p , thanks for the remark Queenies , i hope my errors weren't so shocking.**

**Anyway now let's go to the story**

**/**

In the quiet room, filled up with the sweet scent of lavender , a sleeping Sasuke was lying on the bed , eyes shot as the sunlight slipped from the open window .

The handsome young man woke up he felt warm , a smile has appeared on his lips as he saw the beauty sleeping next to him, maybe it was Sasuke's imagination but it seemed like her porcelain skin was even brighter and her blue hair was shining, along with the slight blush on her cheeks .

She was like a falling angel, an angel sleeping next to him , Sasuke had never seen that kind of beauty, so innocent!so pure!

Fully turning himself to the Hyuga who wasn't facing him, he gently brushed her hair from her face, he wanted to have a closer look on that beautiful creature

Hinata opened her eyes, she wasn't fully awake, well at least she knew she was feeling good, very good, everything seemed so right

"Hey there"said Sasuke in a whisper

"Good morning, what time is it?"said Hinata yawning, she turned toward him

"It's still early...so how was it?"asked Sasuke in a playful way

"It was magical " answered Hinata before going back to sleep, she was very tired due to last night's activities

**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

Hinata opened her eyes , looking around, the room was empty, she rose herself from the bed , covered her naked body and went to the bathroom, still no sign of Sasuke , she felt disappointed , going back to the bed she throw her exhausted body on it and buried her face on her hands 'i'm such a fool, I shouldn't trust anybody, after he got what he wanted he left'thought Hinata

Suddenly the door was open revealing Sasuke, he was holding a plate full of food on his hands

"I see you are awake"said Sasuke

"I thought you left?"said Hinata with a bit of hope

"I thought you'd like some breakfast "said Sasuke walking toward her and putting the plate on the bed , with a smile she took the flower from it and smelled it . With such gentleness Sasuke took it back from her hands only to put it in her beautiful messy hair, he then looked at her to see a soft blush on her cheeks it only made his lips burn in desire to kiss her , a desire that have been cut by hinata's lips pressing on his , at that moment he knew he was falling for that stranger, a stranger that he felt like knowing since forever .

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**(Three months later)**

"What!NO WAY HE PROPOSED!"yelled a pink haired girl

"Geez Sakura no need to scream"said Hinata

"And what did you say?how was your reaction?"said the excited woman

"Shit!"cursed Hinata

"What! You replied by shitting"said sakura confused

"No , I said shit because I almost made this place explode, if you didn't notice , I'm working on a new boom, I can't concentrate with you screaming "said Hinata removing the glasses she was wearing, she walked away as her best friend followed her

"And what about your identity?"asked sakura

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o( at the same moment)**

"Marriage won't change anything, my identity will still be a secret"said Sasuke as he threw another kunai

"And how's that ?don't you think your wife will notice your recurring absences "said the blonde

"No she won't, she's the head of a great company so she's busy herself and she thinks I'm a businessman "replied the raven haired man

"What about your family, you know they won't accept an intruder "said naruto Sasuke's best friend and teammate

"They will have to deal with it, I won't let anything happen to Hinata "answered Sasuke as he hit the target for the last time

"Dude!"said naruto grinning

"What?"said Sasuke raising an eyebrow

"You're getting married"answered naruto still keeping his grin

"I know"said Sasuke with a smile

**/**

**Ok guys I really need some suggestions should I write about their crazy wedding day (Hinata meeting with her brother in law, and Sasuke meeting with neji, along with some funny scenes and a fight scene i mean imagine Hinata in her wedding dress kicking some ass, and Sasuke...) well i have a lot of ideas and I'm afraid it will be too long I mean maybe I should just get to the part where they're already married because that's the main topic right?**

**So come on guys, really need some help , give me suggestions, please , i'll be waiting **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys i'm so sorry it took me so so so long ,i know but i had exams and other crazy stuff to deal with and to be honest i had some sort of a writing blockage I'm so sorry but i still hope you still following this story because believe me it's worth to be followed, i hope you'll agree when I'll finish it even if it's still at it beginning. Ok now I hope you're excited because we're about to start **

**Ps: English isn't my first language so sorry for the mistakes **

**/**

**Chapter 6**

"Did you remember to call the photographer?"asked Hinata as she checked herself in the mirror

"Yes" answered the pink haired girl as she closed the beautiful purple dress her best friend was wearing

"What about the flowers? And did you take care of the decorations?"asked the blunette

"Yes i did , i also took care of the cake , i send the invitations, i set the decorations, everything will be alright, I know you want it to be perfect but could you please come down Hinata, please relax!"said the frustrated haruno looking at her friend

"It's just that's it the most important day of my life you know and as my bridesmaid, it is your duty to make sure everything is perfect"said Hinata smiling

"Yes ma'am, but for now it's my duty to make sure you look beautiful to meet your husband's family "

_Ding Dong_

"Speaking of the devil"said Hinata adjusting her dress , before opening the door

"Waw!"said the stoic Uchiha

"Good, that's exactly the result i was seeking "said Hinata with an evil smile

"So are you ready?"said Sasuke before kissing her on her cheek

"For you I'm always ready"said Hinata in a playful way pulling him from the tie he was wearing, without any resistance Sasuke kissed the beauty in front of him

"Oii! Teme! Leave it for the honeymoon "yelled a blond from behind , they broke the kiss

"You Remember Naruto "

"Hello Hinata "said Naruto with a grin

"Hello , this is sakura my bestfriend and your date for tonight Naruto-kun"said Hinata with a smile

"Now ,shall we go my family must be dying to see the thief that had stolen my heart "said Sasuke putting his arm around her waist as they walk toward the car

"I hope they don't mind I borrow your last name too"said Hinata blushing furiously, she couldn't believe that she'll soon be the young handsome man's wife

**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

"Are you nervous?"asked Sasuke

"Are you kidding I haven't been that nervous since my first day at school "replied Hinata

"It's ok honey , you are amazing, impress them"said Sasuke holding her from her waist as they headed toward the door followed by Naruto and Sakura

They walked in and everyone silenced, all the people were looking at the couple , well they were actually looking at Hinata, they were curious about the woman that had won the Sasuke Uchiha's heart.

Hinata looked around, everything in the place was charming, big chandeliers that shined bright like diamonds,the atmosphere was so magical, soft music playing, people dancing , it was like a fairy tale. It has been a long time since Hinata assisted to such a party, how she hated those ones , people telling lies to each other 'they complement you a day and the day after they try to kill you' thought Hinata with a smirk as she remembers the incident of her 17th birthday, as she remembers the lovely party , all the elders praising her , telling herself she made it that she finally got their acknowledge, as she remembers being attacked that same night, by her own care taker, he was the first man she ever killed and she felt like she was the one being killed, that bitter sensation, knowing that your family tried to kill you , and the worst was knowing that your own father didn't bother to interfere, it was all a lie , since then they would send one or two assassins just to test her ability , just to know if she was worth being in the family business. But that doesn't matter they still see her as a failure even though she survived

Her thoughts were cut by the whispers around her

"Is that Sasuke's-sama fiancée ?waw she's gorgeous!"

" she's not that pretty , why did Sasuke chose her over me?"

"They look cute together!"

"I heard she belongs to a very powerful family "

"Well I heard she has been banned from her house, that's why she's after the Uchiha name "

Sasuke couldn't help but smirk to this comments some were so true , the fact that his soon to be wife was gorgeous and , that she was some sort of a princess not only from her well known name but also from her heart , she was beautiful and pure from the inside and the outside , no doubt all the men in here couldn't take their eyes off of her and all the women envied her .

"Sasuke did you notice everyone one is fixing us "said Hinata with a nervous smile

"No not everyone, the old man over there isn't...oh no he looked "said Sasuke

"That's just great!you lied to me by the way , you said it was only a little family gathering , I didn't know you will bring a lot of important people "

"Well that doesn't matter, if I'm breaking all the rules, let everyone know "said Sasuke

"The rules?"asked Hinata raising an eyebrow

"Yes...you're my guilty pleasure Hinata "answered Sasuke smirking

"Well at least if we end up in hell we'll be together "said Hinata holding his hand

'Believe me we're about to meet the devil himself 'thought Sasuke

They walked through the crowd as the whispers rises , Sasuke went to bring her a could feel all the eyes on her, and she hated it

She soon noticed a man walking toward her , he was a few years older , his dark black hair tied in a ponytail , his red glowing eyes only adds a hint of mystery to his strong features. Hinata kept looking into his eyes even though he was far from her , she just couldn't look away it's like she have been hypnotized .

When he finally reached her he greeted her with a smile

"You must be Hinata, right?"

"The one and only "answered Hinata

"I'm Itachi, Itachi Uchiha "he said pulling out his hand for her

"Nice to meet you Itachi-sama"said the girl accepting the hand he just offered her

"Please Hinata-san no need for formalities"replied Itachi with another genuine smile

"So Itachi, i see you didn't wait until I introduce you to Hinata "said Sasuke coming from behind , a smirk on his lips

"Well I wanted to meet my sister-in-law "said Itachi

"So you guys are brothers, Sasuke never mentioned he had an older brother "said Hinata looking to Sasuke with a when -were -you -planning- to -tell -me-look

"Please forgive my little brother's foolishness, he sometimes can be a little too secretive about his private life "said Itachi staring at Sasuke who only glared back . Hinata could feel the tension between the two Uchiha, she was about to break the staring contest but was cut by Itachi's deep voice

"But I have to admit despite his foolishness , he do have a good taste when it comes to women "he said bending down and gently placing a soft kiss on the beauty's hand. Hinata blushed as the handsome man stood up with a smirk he said "you must be wondering how can I ever be Sasuke's brother"

"Well it's just that Sasuke isn't so expressive "answered Hinata looking at her fiancé who seemed a bit pissed

"Yes we're not alike when it comes to personality "

'But when it comes to the face!i wonder if..'she didn't finish thinking

"You're probably right, that's how Sasuke will look like a few years later " said Itachi smiling

"Can you?..."

"Read your mind, no but i got accustomed to predicting anyone's actions and questions , and I have to say you're so easy to read Hinata "answered the stoic Uchiha

Hinata couldn't help but stare at him , he had cough her out of surprise, he really was someone very interesting, he was just so hypnotizing with his black onyx eyes. 'Wait what black? I would have sworn he had red eyes just a minute ago 'thought Hinata

"I thought your eyes were red"said Hinata before realizing she said that out loud

"It's because of the light "responded Sasuke quickly

"Don't you think red is quite bizarre for eyes colors"said a man coming from behind

"Oh that's just great! Uncle Madara I thought those kind of events didn't interest you " said Sasuke rolling his eyes

"But your eyes Hinata-san are quite interesting "continued the oldest Uchiha

"Ehh...thank you"replied Hinata raising both eyebrows

"You should come and visit me in my laboratory some day "finished Madara,he pulled out his hand to touch her face, but Sasuke hold it firmly, he was now glaring at him while Hinata was still stunned, she didn't understand what just happened, it's like she had just zoned out

She stared for a while to the two man who still glared to each other only to be cut by Itachi "that's enough, no need for a scene in front of our guest"

"Fine"said Sasuke under his breath

The last of the night went quite , everyone was enjoying their time well almost everyone, exept for young girls who run crying when they were informed that Sasuke Uchiha was getting married, Sasuke who kept pushing away his oncle from his fiancée , Hinata who was receiving death glares from all the women . Yes everyone was enjoying their time .

it was finally time for the guests to leave, only the family remained and a few friends .

"You know Hinata it has become a tradition for the bride to spend a week in her husband's house , with his family " said Madara Uchiha

"Really?"answered Hinata

"No , it's not necessary "answered Sasuke

"You know Sasuke we're not going to eat her"answered a man with them , if Hinata was right his name was obito

"Whatever "

"You know what will be fun a little truth and dare game"said obito

"Aren't we a bit old for this"said Hinata

"We can be old for a lot of things never for truth and dare"said kakashi, he was Sasuke's superior in the Uchiha company, it was weird since Sasuke was the heir and kakashi wasn't even an Uchiha

"Yes let's do this I can't wait to play with our little Hinata "said a red headed women, since the party's beginning she has been drinking a lot

"Karin I thought you left "said Sasuke 'troubles are on the way '

"Ok i'll start then , so Hinata truth or dare?"said Karin , she's Sasuke's secretary well at least that what Hinata thought

"Truth " said Hinata raising an eyebrow

"Is it true that you have been kicked out of your family company because you were so useless?"said karin with an evil smirk

"I see someone has done their investigation, well I decided to leave them and run a company on my own, I don't like to feel like a caged bird"said Hinata with the most genuine smile she has ,which only make karin more pissed , Hinata can clearly see through the woman's game 'she is planning to ridicule me in front of everyone '

"My turn now, so Itachi-sama truth or dare?"asked Hinata

"Dare"answered the stoic Uchiha

"Tell me something embarrassing about Sasuke "

"Sasuke used to date karin"said Itachi holding his laugh

"What?"said Hinata eyes wide

"Oh poor girl, he didn't tell you ?"said karin putting her arms around Sasuke's neck

"No , but it's ok , it must have been so embarrassing to date...you , that's why he didn't tell me , and it seems like other people agree, right Itachi-sama" answered the Hyuga still keeping her smile

"Absolutely"answered Itachi with a smirk

"What!"screamed the red headed woman, she was now boiling with anger 'i am suposed to make fun of her not the opposite ', she stood up angrily walking away

"I told you she won't stand two minutes against my Hinata, you owe me 10$ obito "wispered Sasuke with a smirk

"Oh man!"replied Obito

Karin couldn't believe her ears so she really has been ridiculed by this stupid girl 'it is not over, believe me bitch'thought Karin before leaving the room

After karin's departure, they kept playing and enjoying themselves, there were a couple of weird questions and requests which usually came out from Obito's or Madara's mouth ,like if Sasuke was good at bed? If Hinata had any tattoos? If she would hire any striper for her bachelor party ?On the other hand Itachi and kakashi were so quiet, Sasuke was about to strangle someone and Hinata was turning fifty shades of red at each question.

"So Hinata as I told you earlier, it has become a tradition for the bride to spend some days with her new family in law "said Madara

"I wouldn't mind"replied Hinata before being cut by Sasuke "no , it brings bad luck "

"This is the most ridiculous excuse I never heard "said Itachi with a smirk

"It's not of your business "glared Sasuke

"Well I just said it was stupid "answered Itachi

"Well no one asked about your opinion "almost yelled Sasuke

"Well I need to go get my phone from my bag "said Hinata suddenly standing up as she felt the atmosphere was so tense . Why is her fiancé so overprotective?

She walked into the room where she left her bag , letting the door open she went to the dressing table. Hinata looked at herself in the mirror she was particularly pretty tonight , 'Sakura really did a good job'

Looking down at her bag , she checked her phone, yes it was a silly excuse but she need it to escape from that strange atmosphere, she was reviewing what happened tonight when she suddenly felt a killing aura

Looking up in the mirror she saw a masked person about to throw a kunai on her . Hinata jumped at the side and the kunai hit the mirror 'this definitely wasn't a burglar 'thought Hinata. The masked ninja pulled out shurikens and throw them , in a very smooth move Hinata took a pillow from the bed and placed it in front of her , this person was directly targeting her face

Hinata stood up, when the ninja run toward her and attacked her , almost hitting Hinata in the face if she did not stop it at the last minute

'Damn it I can't move with this tight dress' thought Hinata, her attacker took the kunai from the mirror and charged at the blunette

Not having any weapons on her , Hinata had to fight with her bare hands, well she could have used her gentle fist but she knew it was useless if she can't move freely

The ninja pushed Hinata on a table and was pointing the kunai toward the girl's face, Hinata was struggling she held her attacker hand. The dangerous weapon was so close to her face, with all her strength Hinata pushed up the ninja causing the glasses on the table to fall , she then quickly took a vase and throw it , and she hit her target. But the hit wasn't strong enough .

The ninja was still conscious, charging back at Hinata, they were now fighting with hands but the intruder had the advantage since the blunette was hardly moving .

Taking a candle next to her Hinata succeeded in burning her enemy's hand who took a few step back , it was now or never, Hinata prepared her fist when a bunch of Uchihas entered the room

"What the hell is going on in here?"said Sasuke

For a second Hinata was distracted which gave the chance to the unknown ninja to hit her in the belly , the hit was so strong it sent Hinata in the air, she fell on the mirror causing it to get shuttered in pieces

After that the ninja jumped from the window . Sasuke run toward the window but the intruder had already disappeared

"Ah, damn it!"said Hinata holding her bleeding arm

"What happened? Why didn't you scream for help?"yelled Sasuke

"I was surprised, everything happened so fast"answered Hinata "ouch!"yelled the girl her ankle was hurting too

"Don't touch that or it's going to get worst " said Itachi leaning next to Hinata who was laying on the ground, broken glass around her

"Madara, Obito, Itachi,...in the office NOW!"yelled Sasuke

"Your fiancée needs some help first"said kakashi, he looked around the room with his non covered eye , it wasn't hard for him to picture what happened here a few minutes ago

"I think we have some bandages, and I think i can-"said Itachi before being cut

"NO! You're coming too"said Sasuke with a glare

"You're fiancée need medical help, she might be in danger if she goes to the hospital, Itachi is the only one who can help her , so don't act foolishly "whispered kakashi as he walked passed him

"Fine but if anything happens to Hinata, i will cut his head off "answered Sasuke with a low voice

He then went out , followed by Obito, Madara and kakashi

"Do you think you can walk?"asked Itachi with a serious look , Hinata kept silent. Without a warning he took her arm and put it around his neck,lifting her up , he carried her bridal -style out of the room, Hinata tried to keep calm as she felt Itachi's fresh breath on her cheeks

They entered the dinning room it was simple there were no family pictures just a

Vase of flowers and the large table on which Hinata was placed Itachi went for a few moments and brought back the tools he needed , still silence he leaned down and took of her shoe , she flinched when he touched her feet , he warped a bandage around it then stood up

"So what happened?"asked Itachi as he examined her arm

"I don't know it must have been a burglar he didn't expect to see me so when I tried to ask for help he attacked me"answered Hinata with a smile

"Well you sure did fought back "said Itachi with a smirk

"I took some self defense lessons when i moved to live alone "replied Hinata

"Ok you must be very brave so you won't be scared if i tell you i'm gonna take of that glass from your arms"said itachi placing her hand on his shoulder

"I didn't know you were a doctor "said Hinata raising an eyebrow

"I'm not ,but i took some lessons too"said Itachi with a smile

(In another room)

"And you expect me to believe that" said Sasuke still angry

"I told you i had nothing to do with it"said Madara keeping calm

"Do you think i'm an idiot? You were against this union from the beginning? I know you still want me to marry karin or any other ninja you'd pick for me"said Sasuke

"I didn't send this ninja to kill your fiancée, alright "said Madara

"I don't know why I don't believe you "said Sasuke with sarcasm

"Listen we'll find who did this-"

"No you listen old man , you stay away from her, you won't assist to my marriage, from now on i'll only be working with my teammate Naruto,you won't have my new address , you'll give my missions by kakashi, is that clear " said Sasuke glaring

"Fine, but I think it will be best if you have the marriage here , we already told a lot of important people"said Obito with a serious look

"Do you think I give a damn?"said Sasuke

"Sasuke be reasonable we already fixed the date , don't you think Hinata would get suspicious if you suddenly want to change the location and the date of her marriage "said kakashi

"but not in this house let's go to the beach's house it will be safer, We do have enemies Sasuke "said Obito

"Fine we'll all go tomorrow morning"answered the young Uchiha before walking out

/

**Ok so that's it , I hope it was good come on leave some reviews pleaaase (puppy eyes) i'll try to update soon **


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi guys you still remember me it's Hinata1997, it's been a while now…ok maybe more than a little while, to be honest I thought about giving up on writhing this story which I kinda did, since it's been ages that I posted , But last night I went through the previous chapters and then read the reviews and I was like; you're one crazy girl for giving up on this story.**

**SO YEAH PEOPLE MR AND MRS UCHIHA IS ON AGAIN**

**And I honestly wouldn't have done it without the reviews, your reviews inspired me into continuing this story .**

**I talk/ write a lot **

**Let's get started**

/

**Before that a reminder**

"And you expect me to believe that" said Sasuke still angry

"I told you i had nothing to do with it"said Madara keeping calm

"Do you think i'm an idiot? You were against this union from the beginning? I know you still want me to marry karin or any other ninja you'd pick for me"said Sasuke

"I didn't send this ninja to kill your fiancée, alright "said Madara

"I don't know why I don't believe you "said Sasuke with sarcasm

"Listen we'll find who did this-"

"No you listen old man , you stay away from her, you won't assist to my marriage, from now on i'll only be working with my teammate Naruto,you won't have my new address , you'll give my missions by kakashi, is that clear " said Sasuke glaring

"Fine, but I think it will be best if you have the marriage here , we already told a lot of important people"said Obito with a serious look

"Do you think I give a damn?"said Sasuke

"Sasuke be reasonable we already fixed the date , don't you think Hinata would get suspicious if you suddenly want to change the location and the date of her marriage "said kakashi

"but not in this house let's go to the beach's house it will be safer, We do have enemies Sasuke "said Obito

"Fine we'll all go tomorrow morning"answered the young Uchiha before walking out

** Chapter7**

Hinata was in the kitchen of her apartment she was preparing breakfast when a shirtless, lazy Uchiha came in

"Good morning " he said

"Good morning "responded Hinata

He set down, placing the plate in front of him, Hinata returned to her vegetables, cutting them in a slow motion. she has been thinking about what happened last night, her attacker was a ninja , and it was a skilled one , but the true question is who was it ? Maybe it was an enemy taking revenge after one of her missions but she had been so careful specially after she met Sasuke, she doesn't want him involved in her "work" . Why did the ninja wanted to damage her face ? It was obvious that all the attempt were targeting the porcelain skin on her face but why?what if...

"Hinata, you're silent today what's wrong?"said Sasuke pulling her from her thoughts

"Oh...it's just that...do we really need to go to the beach house, I mean we will get married soon "said Hinata facing him

"I know, but my family really wants to get to know you more, just consider it like a pre-honeymoon "answered Sasuke

"What about your work, you told me you'll soon be having a big deal "

"It's ok you 'll be fine , and from the day we'll get married it will be just me and you, I promise now get ready we'll leaving soon" said Sasuke before kissing her , he walked away.

As soon as Hinata heard the sound of the water in the bathroom , she pulled out her phone

"Hello"said Hinata

"Well hello i never thought I'll receive this phone call"

"So you know, well that's not a good sign"said Hinata

"Well you're getting married, you thought i wouldn't know , I'm still concerned about you"

"The most important thing is do they know?"said Hinata walking around the kitchen

"They sure do, and they're very upset about it, but if your question is did they found you , well you were my best student "

"I'm not so sure of that" answered Hinata with a smile

" so you're asking me to come"

"Yes after all you are still my Neji-niisan"

* * *

Hinata was standing in front of the house , it was really big ,the first thing that she noticed was that there were no other house near it , only the beautiful beach. Oh how much she needed a vocation right now !

"Hello you two love birds " said a super active Obito, he had that large grin , that always reminded Hinata of a certain brown-haired friend she had to leave behind when she run away from her house

"So Hinata how's your arm today " said Itachi coming from behind

"It's fine, thanks for asking "responded Hinata with a smile

"Ok Itachi can you take a look at her arm while i talk to Obito"said Sasuke with his cold voice

"Sure, after you miss"said Itachi leading the way , he got a lovely giggle from the girl as a respond , as the two of them walked away Obito stood next to Sasuke

"They really make such a cute couple "commented Obito

"Shut up dude!"said Sasuke

After receiving the medical care she needed Itachi showed Hinata around, the house was really big , it was simply decorated but again there was no family pictures, nothing personal, it was just a house in the middle of nowhere, but there's nothing to complain about , it was luxurious

A few hours later it was dinner time , all of Sasuke, Hinata, Itachi and Obito were around the table that was set outside the house on the beach, it was Hinata who cooked even though the host insisted that she should rest her arm.

"So where is Madara and kakashi?"asked Hinata

"They had to work, but they'll come tomorrow "responded Obito mouth full of food

"I thought Madara was traveling and that he wouldn't come "said Sasuke his face not betraying him , it wasn't obvious that he was upset

"Hinata this food is great, it was mentioned no where you were a great cook"said Itachi trying to change the subject, but what he didn't know is that Hinata had sharp ears

"Mentioned?!"said Hinata raising an eyebrow ,there was a silence and the girl decided to break it

"It's ok , you don't have to explain yourself, I know how it works, it's normal for the family to do their investigations , i'm sure you even checked my high school results "said Hinata with a laugh

"Well I guess your well known family did the same"responded Itachi with a smile

"Oh, about that , I know my name is Hyuga, but I don't belong to that big family, well technically yes i'm the daughter of the nephew of the sister of the cousin's of the wife's cousin of the head of the Hyuga family" answered Hinata

"What does that make you?"asked Obito

"Absolutely nothing, I just inherited the name from my father who died years ago, so my only family is my brother " answered Hinata not showing it was a complete lie , why did she lie? Well if she revealed who she really was , they'll certainly want to invite her family to the wedding, and the last thing she wanted was a bunch of enraged killers finding her at her wedding day .

"Oh so I guess our company needs some rehab in terms of searching , at first I thought you were the eldest daughter of the leader"said Itachi putting a fork in his mouth

"Really that's weird "said hinata with a nervous smile

After the dinner, all the members of the new family helped with the cleaning. Then hinata excused herself with Sasuke for a walk on the beach, they walked on the warm sand, hand in hand , under the moonlight

"Ok so I gave you two days but I have to ask"said hinata

"Ask about what?"asked sasuke

"oh I'm sure you know about what"said hinata with a smile

"ok, I met her at my first day of work, karin is my personal assistant and it was madara's idea he literally pushed me in her arms, he said it will be better to frequent someone inside the company" responded Sasuke face impassive

"is or was your personal assistant?" asked Hinata focusing on her feet

"you know I like it when you get jealous "said Sasuke with a smirk on his lips

"I'm not" said Hinata stopping

"So you're telling me it doesn't bother you at all that Karin is hanging around me all the time" said Sasuke hiding his smile

"At all"said Hinata looking in his eyes

"You're pretty sure of yourself miss Hyuga" said sasuke still keeping his smirk

"Yes, but I also trust you , and besides if you ever think of cheating on me with Karin or anybody else you know I'll kick your ass "answered the girl with defiance

"Badass, I like it" said Sasuke with his smirk still there

"You know what I like , that smirk you put your lips, it's so sexy" said Hinata biting her lower lip

"Really I didn't realize that "said Sasuke leaning closer to his beautiful fiancé

"You know what I also like" said Hinata arms around his neck , her lips almost touching his

"What?"whispered Sasuke with his smirk

"Midnight baths" answered the girl this time her lips touching his slightly

"so you'd like to swim now" said Sasuke putting his hand on his face and touching her lower lip with his thumb "and you know what else we can do in water under the moon" finished Sasuke

"what?" whispered the girl biting her lip again

"I'll show you" said Sasuke suddenly holding her in his arm and running toward the water

"-giggle-No , no , the water is cold"laughed Hinata

Behind the curtains a curious Uchiha was looking at them

"So ?"Asked Obito

"nothing, all the information have been deleted , it's like the file we found a month ago about Hinata Hyuga has never existed , instead there's this one , nothing really changed except that there is nothing about her family" answered Itachi looking at the screen of the computer in front of him

"that's not good"said Obito turning around to face him

" Seriously ! Hinata? No way , she can't I mean she's so sweet" answered Itachi

"too sweet, I think it's only a doll face, keep an eye on her will you" said Obito

"ok but I think you've got it all wrong"said Itachi

"and I think you like her more than you should , we don't want another reason for Sasuke to hate you" said Obito

"I'll keep my distance , even if it will be fun pissing him off" said Itachi with a smirk

**/**

**Wait for the next chap…**


End file.
